Mistaken
by funky pink high top
Summary: One-Shot Ronnie Point of View. Everyone makes mistakes. But at one point does it send your world hurtling in a new direction?
1. Mistaken

A/N: Hey guys, this is just a one-shot kind of thing I just magically came up with (aren't I fabulous??) when I was having a brain lapse with In My Reflection. This is in Ronnie's POV, and then next chapter is in Miranda's (if I ever do that; I'm going to have to get a LOT of good reviews to do that). Have fun!  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
I've made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime.  
When I was six years old, I told my mom I hated her.  
We were walking to the park one day, and she was holding my hand. I still remember the confused look on her face that was always plastered there.  
"Ronnie, honey," She stopped and knelt down, facing me. I remember the feeling of her skin. It was so smooth. And she smelled faintly of lilac. "Give me a hug. Tell me you love me, Ronnie, I need to hear it." I hugged her, confused.  
"Can we go to the park?," I asked, exasperated. She had been acting so strangely.  
"Tell me you love me, Ronnie," She repeated.  
"Why?," I asked curiously.  
"Just do it!," She said forcefully.  
"No!," I cried.  
"Ronnie," She started sobbing, "I need to hear it."  
"No! I hate you!," I pushed her away. She fell on the pavement, crying. I didn't understand why she needed me to love her. I didn't understand what was going on.  
But she did leave the next day. Forever.  
Lizzie reminded me a lot of her. Whenever I saw her and her blonde hair, her startling warm eyes, her smooth skin.. I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I wanted to embrace her and tell her I loved her. I wanted to touch her, and breathe in her scent. Maybe she smelled like lilac.  
In one of my rare strokes of genius, I seized the opportunity to talk to her. I was her paper boy. It was the perfect romance. She when to Hillridge, I found out. We were separated by a school system. But I wasn't going to be apart from my angel for long. I spoke to her. I spoke to her and didn't stutter. I was so happy. I wrote love letter upon love letter for her. I stuck them in her morning paper in a pathetic attempt to romance her. And it worked.  
I spent time with her. I bragged to my friends that I was dating a beautiful blonde angel. I prayed she felt the same way. I even kissed her, a short and simple kiss. It was bliss. It was like having.a garden or something. Yeah, a garden. I was completely giddy.. Giddy as a guy can be.  
And then it all fell apart.  
My mother came home. In some amazing feat, she found her way back after being lost for eight years. In a horrible cliché, she said she had needed to find herself. I had one thing to say to her. Fuck you.  
Another mistake. I always blamed myself for being horrible to my mother, for chasing her away. And maybe I did. And maybe she did need to find herself. I wasn't so sure.  
She ignored my snide comments and her damnation. She even tried to get to know me.  
"Lizzie McGuire?," She squealed at the name. "That cute little girl down the street? You're dating her? Good for you." And that's when it REALLY all fell apart.  
I discovered Megan, a blithering idiot of a girl from my school, had fallen head over heels in love with me when I read my English paper to the class. She said I was a "sweetie pie" and very "dateable". I hated Megan, but she was my way out.  
I still remember Lizzie's eyes when I told her we couldn't see each other anymore. Idiot, I thought to myself. I'm such an idiot. But I went on. There was no going back now. Her whole body, her whole beautiful body, seemed to be made of tears. I knew it was the wrong way, that I was hurting Lizzie and myself more than hurting Mom, but I couldn't go on staring into those eyes.  
Everything I do, everything I see, everything I breathe is Lizzie. I barely dated her at all, but I had longed and lusted over her for so long..  
Sometimes I just want to die. Just die right then and there, and stop listening to Megan's fashion babble, and stop joking with the other guys, and most of all stop seeing Lizzie everywhere I go. I just want to plunge a knife into my heart, or shoot myself in the head. No, no, that would be too easy.  
I deserve to live. Not in a good way. Life is a slow, cruel torture; the only thing keeping us alive is momentary happiness and the fear that death will be worse.. But nothing could be worse than this. Nothing could be worse than feeling an arrow pierce your heart with every step. Nothing could be worse than my mistakes. The mistakes I made that screwed up my very existence with a momentary lack of brains. Nothing could be so cruel. I am mistaken. Everything could be so cruel.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
A/N: So, what do you think? Should I go on with Miranda's views of things? Do you just like it this way? I'll need reviews people, ASAP!! 


	2. Waiting

A/N: Well, I got more responses than I thought (considering I've been on spring break) so I guess I'll continue on (sorry, Cara). I've started getting into this one-shot thing, so look for me actually writing something out of the category of Lizzie McGuire. Not far off, though. I have a couple Harry Potter ones, but as everyone knows from my complaining, no one read them. Anyway, a quick round of thank you before we get going!  
Kris: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was "neat"; I wasn't sure what everyone's reaction would be. Keep in mind I'm writing this next chapter under the influence of peanut butter ice cream and a swollen lip. Thanks again!  
Katie: Hip name. That's my sister's name. Anyway, thanks a bunch! I hope I can write at least a little, as it is my entire life and if I could then I would have to find a new obsession. Maybe fishing.. not too much of that in DC. Well, do continue on!  
Starcraze: hello again. I was hoping it was an interesting idea. I was watching that episode and I was thinking about how Ronnie is really portrayed as a jerk for no reason and how sad that is. Well, anyway, MUCHO thanks!  
Anisky: Sorry, dude! As this chapter presents the problem, it couldn't happen. Well, it could, but that's not how I operate. I'll try to end it on a pleasant note for you. Thanks for getting involved though!  
Gordoluvr4life8988: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. That was my hope. See you around!  
Cara: Sorry about that, but I decided to continue. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. I'm glad you liked chapter one though. Thanks a lot!  
LaLaBunny: Of course I'll read your story! No one should have only 2 reviews! That always sucks. I'll see if I can get other people to read it.. HEY! EVERYONE! SISTERHOOD! READ LALABUNNY'S STORY; IF YOU ONLY KNEW. I'M SURE IT'S GREAT, AND SHE'S COOL BECAUSE SHE REVIEWED ME!!!! ::clears throat:: that good? I love twists. Anyway, thanks a lot of reviewing!!  
Pixie: Thanks! Speaking of reading stories, didn't you ask me to read yours once in like Secluded and Obscured but I had already finished the story so I couldn't say anything to you? I think so. Here it is!  
Baby-Angel aka Lala: Hello, question lovie. I feel bad for Ronnie too, though he didn't handle it very well. Updating right now..SEE?  
Courtney: Gordo's, huh? That's an interesting thought. I'll consider it, okay? I like that. Gordo's too..hm..  
  
On with it!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
I've done a lot of waiting in my life. Waiting for the sun to rise, waiting for attention, waiting for my bagel to toast, waiting for the bus... patience doesn't come easy for me. Right now, I used to wait for my best friend's wedding. Now I dread it, as I am waiting for life to sweep me up.  
I'm not a particularly interesting person. I go to school, get decent grades, fake a few smiles, and get on with it. My world revolves around my friends. I never get the grade, the guy, or the goods. I'm just Miranda. Why bother?  
The question came up from my view behind the bookshelf. I watched him comfort her in a way he never would me. I watched him watch her cry. I watched him hand her the big cookie I had been eyeing all lunch. It couldn't be true. Gordo in love with Lizzie?!  
Well, DUH. Some things are blatantly obvious. But almost acting on it? I felt my heart melt. Why couldn't he be that way with me? Why did I feel such a surge of jealously to Lizzie? I sunk down, my heart sinking too. Why did Ronnie have to dump her? Why was he such a jerk to let her get want she wanted and not even know it? WHY?  
Perfect for each other. That was it. It was destined for Lizzie and Gordo to be together. They were born to be in each other's arms. I couldn't change that. I couldn't fight something that was meant to be. Just let it go, I thought furiously. Let go.  
But I couldn't. you can't drop your heart on the ground without dropping your head as well. I dully listening to their conversation, feeling the words bring them closer together. I stood up quickly, feeling my cue. Enter Miranda. The best friend... and nothing more. Ever. I wiped my tears and put on a smile. I wasn't much of an actress at first, but I was growing used to it.  
Just let things be simple again. Let me be a simple person. I don't need emotions. I don't need thoughts. I just need air. I just need to breathe.  
I wrapped my arm around a tearful Lizzie. What are YOU crying for? You have everything you could possibly need. Yeah, some guy dumped you. But you have Mr. Right before your very eyes! Oh, if only.. no.  
I'll just have to wait. I'll just have to wait for the world to start spinning again. I'll have to try to keep my selfishness to myself and be patient.  
Why can't I just wait. 


End file.
